there is no medison for love
by Minimoon202
Summary: Want to see what happens if we flip flop Ryoma and Sakuno's personality but not just that their genders 2 !


Want to see what happens if we flip flop Ryoma and Sakuno's personality but not just that their genders 2 !

It was a normal day Ryoma was in the park practicing

" Ryoma-Kum" yelled Sakuno

when he heared his name He turned around it was Sakuno with Inu chasing after her and she quickly bolted behind Ryoma

Inu was out of breath the they stopped running

"why are U after Ryuzaki" asked Ryoma

"I told her I had something for her and she panicked and ran when I laughed" said Inu

"Hm so what was it" asked Ryoma

"oh its this cookie here have some" said Inu

As Inu gave a half to each of them and despite the bad feelings they both had they ate them but then they started to feel weird then there was a small flash and Ryoma's hair grew to waist length and his eyes changed so that they looked like Sakuno's but gold BUT Sakuno her hair shrunk So it looked like Ryoma's hair/hairstyle and her eyes changed to eyes like Ryoma's but brown and their uniforms flipped and both their voice's changed. When the flash stopped

RYOMA WAS A GIRL AND SAKUNO WAS A GUY!

"What the Hell" thought Ryoma as he looked down at his girlish figure

"Eh" thought Sakuno as she look down at her boyish figure

"hm it seems to be a success" thought Inu

"what Happened" yelled Ryoma then clamped is hands over his mouth when he heard his voice

" I switched U with an experiment I was working on and I think it worked" said Inu

"well good thing it's summer" said Sakuno

"hm" said Ryoma

as he turned around and his heart started to race as he looked at Sakuno

"what' asked Sakuno

"Ug what is this feeling why do I feel so emotional" thought Ryoma

"I'll call Ur parents and tell them Ur staying with me" said Inu

"we can't today is the tennis team lock in at school if U guys miss it U will be kicked out of the team and I cant stay home alone my grandma is Chaperoning" panicked Sakuno

"plus I didn't make an antidote; well I guess we U R guna pretended to be new Students and don't worry I'll tell Ryuzaki-san about it ok now we have to give U new temp. names and get U clothing stuff packed ok" said Inu

"oh can my name be Kyo" said Sakuno

And Ryoma and Inu look weird at her

"why" they said in unison

"I um like that name" said Sakuno

"ok then what's your name Echizen" asked Inu

Ryoma just shrugged

"oh um how about um Alice" asked Sakuno

"fine" said Ryoma

And with that they each were blind folded and got changed for the lock in, and Inu chose their clothing, Ryoma wore a pink skirt and a white tank top and pink jacket with little light pink shoes and a pink head band and Sakuno wore a back graphic tee shirt and back jacket and a pair jeans and they both came out of the dressing rooms at the same time and removed their blind folds

"I look like an idiot" said Ryoma

"I look so cool" squealed Sakuno

"alright every things ready lets go" said Inu

Sakuno and Ryoma nodded then fallowed Inu to School

"hey Inu" yelled Momo as he ran up 2 them

"Yo Momo" said Inu

Then Momo saw Ryoma and Sakuno

" So who are they and Inu is that cute girl your girlfriend" said Momo

As Ryoma rolled his eyes

"that's Alice Kayama and he's Kyo Tusamky but they prefer being called by their first names and um well actually you see Alice is Kyo's girlfriend" said Inu

"WHAT" yelled Ryoma and Sakuno

"Its ok U guys don't have to hide it" said Inu winking secretly

"hm so their staying here 2" asked Momo

And They nodded

"well then lets go" said Momo

And they all headed in to the building

They were here first so they went in to the gym and put their bags in the corner

"so Alice how long have U and Kyo been going out" asked Momo

"ok act like a girl what would Sakuno do in this situation" thought Ryoma

"um its been about a few days but it feels like we should be together forever" whispered Ryoma as he made himself blush

"wow that's amazing your really lucky Kyo" laughed Momo as he hit Sakuno on the back as she blushed

"thank you" said Sakuno

"Hey everyone" yelled the rest of the regulars as they walked in to the room

(Except for Tezuka and Sakuno's grandma because she had a meeting and was coming in the morning)

And Inu introduced Alice and Kyo to everyone and it went off ok

(the next morning they got up packed their stuff and headed to the courts and Ryoma and Sakuno changed into plain shirts and shorts

"hey Kyo do you play" asked Eiji

Sakuno thought she better say no so they don't become suspicious "not really" said Sakuno

"ah too bad well how about your girlfriend" asked Momo

"um ok" whispered Ryoma

"well then get on the court" yelled Momo

And Ryoma smirked as he grabbed his tennis racket and walked to the court

"I let U serve" said Momo

"ok" said Ryoma

And as Ryoma Served Momo yelled, "don't worry I'll go easy on you"

But right as he yelled, Ryoma served and the ball flew right past Momo

"never underestimate your opponent" said Ryoma

Leaving everyone shocked except for Inu, Sakuno, and Fuji who smiled

In the end Ryoma won 6-0

"way to go" yelled Sakuno as Ryoma walked off the courts

"hey Kyo aren't you guna give her a prize" yelled Eiji and Momo

"what" said Sakuno

"they mean a kiss" said Fuji

And Sakuno blushed lightly and Ryoma did a light smirked

"well give it to me" said Ryoma

"ok what to do if I was Ryoma what would I do" thought Sakuno and then it hit her

so she sucked it up and bent down slightly and lightly kissed Ryoma

And they heard cheers and claps and they both blushed

"thank you" said Ryoma

Then everyone got free time till 6:00 for dinner

So as Inu worked on a cure Ryoma and Sakuno went to the roof to talk

"so Ryuzaki I never knew being a girl was so hard" said Ryoma

"um ya well I'm more care free as a boy" said Sakuno

So did U mean that kiss" asked Ryoma

"um I well um" stuttered Sakuno

Ryoma smirked he loved to tease her

"because I know I did" said Ryoma

And Sakuno's eyes flew open as Ryoma through his hands around her waist and pulled her in as he kissed her and when she tried to separate he deepened the kiss and he forced his tongue into her mouth and played roughly with her tongue then when they parted there was a small flashed and they were back to normal so Ryoma celebrated with a kiss but this time they kissed for about an hour

"Ryoma I love U" said Sakuno

"I love U 2 Sakuno" said Ryoma

They decided to skip dinner and go out they were now boyfriend and girlfriend

THE END


End file.
